


“Dixie Boy”

by NyctophobiaPup



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Ciel becomes a werewolf in later chapters, Demon Heats, Elizabeth is a Lesbian, Elizabeth is really annoying at the start, Extremely Obsessive Behavior, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Happy Ending, I edit stuff a lot, Im still gonna make a one shot book even if we don’t, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Obsessive Ciel, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sex, Punishments, Real Ciel - Freeform, Real Ciel doesn’t like Elizabeth, Real Ciel is a brat, Sebastian calls our Ciel by his real name, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unhealthy Obsessive Behavior, Werewolf Ciel, ciel needs a hug, heat - Freeform, i posted a chapter then edit it, if we ever reach 100 kudos I’ll probably make a one-shot book, probably, yandere ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophobiaPup/pseuds/NyctophobiaPup
Summary: “𝙆𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝘿𝙞𝙭𝙞𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙮”The demon has a feeling that something is erroneous, but he can’t seem to put his finger on it. At first, he didn’t notice. He’d did what he’d always done, he seduced women for information. It was a demon’s way.The demon can feel it something is wrong. The demon hasn’t experienced human emotions in years nor cared for them in till he met his master. He’d away thought of humans as weak or greedy. How could a powerful demon, such as him, care about something so weak? Something so small but at the same time something so brave and something..that can satisfy him. He’s never met a human that wasn’t afraid of him. But now he’s thrown that life all away, his master has been acting strange this week. The boy is aways doing things to surprise him. But he never expected this. The demon knows he’s messed up but he doesn’t understand what’s wrong..?‘But.. something mutated...No..my..master has changed...but why?’(I usually update once or twice a months possibly three or more if your lucky)
Relationships: Beast/Sebastian Michaelis, Edward Midford & Elizabeth Midford, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 29





	1. The awakening..”I don’t like what I see”

✿━━━━♥♡♥━━━━❀

The blue haired boy sat up in his massive plush white bed. 

He checked the clock on the left side of his room. Instead of going back to sleep, the 13 year old boy jumped off his bed, he moved toward the white curtains and pushed them aside a bit, it was quite dark outside. The boy could sense his butler outside the large window. It all seemed natural...

‘But something was very amiss. Every single week..that demon-his demon..the demon that was supposed to belong to him..bedded every single women he could find. The boy was already angered at the thought of someone being with his butler before him. It hurt. It mutilated him having to wait-having to hear. (Sometime see, poor Ciel) The boy couldn’t take it anymore. He felt cheated on, in a way. Did his butler think he wouldn’t find out about what he did at the circus? Was he married? Yes, but he wasn’t marrying Elizabeth because he loved her. The boy was doing this for his deceased brother, who loved her so dearly. The butler would touch anyone but 𝙝𝙞𝙢. It filled the boy with jealously and sorrow. What’s he 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 ugly? The boy hated how it hurt him. He couldn’t take it. The sodding,the worthless thoughts, feeling ugly, the cutting-  
That’s it.  
The demon should’ve 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙙 to him and only him. They must suffer! He will be my one and only..nobody else but me. Nobody else! I won’t let him out of my sight, I won’t let anyone else touch him till I finally make him mine! The butler did something very wrong now he must suffer the consequences..𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞..’

❂────⋅☾ ☽⋅────❂

A couple of weeks after Sebastian got information he needed out of beast. (Or after season 3) She was a fine woman at best and she remind him a bit of his stubborn master. Refusing to let go of broken dreams. It was nightfall and the demon was doing garden work, hours after he let his master rest. Trimming every thorn rose with inhuman speed since he didn’t need to sleep. Sebastian was arranging the now trimmed roses before he felt very uneasy.  
This feeling was extremely unnatural for the demon. Soon, Sebastian realized this feeling was coming from behind him. 

Finally the demon stacked up the courage to look behind him. Nothing, everything was just where he left it. But the strange feeling just wouldn’t go away. Sebastian decided it was time he stopped for the night.

The demon pulled off the last petal on the red rose with his gloved hand.

✄╶╶╶╶╶🌹

“its late anyway.” The demon said to himself as he walked back to his quarters. (being extra careful to make sure he doesn’t wake up his young master.)

Sebastian arose from his bed. Like normal, going on with his daily tasks, making sure he knew his young masters schedule so he could recite it. After, Sebastian prepared an ideal breakfast for his master with inhuman speed, he casually checked his pocket watch. Never seeming to stop, making sure he never lost track of time. It took hours to prepare everything for the day. It’s not like the demon really needed sleep anyway, he was just ordered too by his master. Speaking of his young master- it was time he woke the young master up and prepared him for today. 

“Young Master?” The demon spoke in his casual tone. “It’s time to wake up, you have a busy schedule today.” The butler noticed how his master didn’t respond to his statement.

“Young Master is something wrong?”

No answer

By now the butler was leaning down over the large bed. His crimson eyes filled with worry. Only to see the boys sapphire eyes staring back at him. There was something about the look in his young masters eyes- the way he just stared. It gave the butler unsettling feeling. 

“Young Master?” Why isn’t he answering him?

Finally after a minute or two his master finally gave the butler a response-

“What Sebastian? Why are you just standing there, I have better things to do then sit here and wait.”

“I apologize my lord, you didn’t respond so I thought you had gotten yourself kidnapped again” 

“Shut up”

“But my lord, I am not allowed to lie to you-am I not?”

“As if you don’t already” The boy scoffed 

“My lord, did you say something?” The butler turned towards the boy.

“No, have you prepared everything for today? We’re wasting time.” 

“Yes my lord” The demon bowed and turned towards the door.

‘What was that all about?’ The demon thought

↺────⏻────↻


	2. “Like a soldier defends his land Well I stand up, I get up, I defend my man”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel shows on his love for Sebastian. 
> 
> Through Pain and newfound pleasure.
> 
> (I haven’t edited the chapter yet so hehe grammar mistakes everywhere and for everyone)
> 
> Update!
> 
> (I’m rereading and editing mistakes! Sorry about those-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHy do pEople rEad mY stUFF I-?

Its 1:34 am and I just finished editing its not perfect because I’m still tired but-

╲⠀╲⠀╲ ╲  
⠀ ╲⠀╲⠀❀ ⠀ ╲ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀❀⠀ ╲⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ✿  
⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀✿

Ciel groaned, today had definitely been a stressful day.

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐤.𝐌𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐤.𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠.𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤.

Ciel was thinking about how he should handle the situation.

‘Did Sebastian love her? Does he want her more than me? Why doesn’t he want me?’  
  
Ciel broke out of his deep thoughts as he heard three soft knocks on his work room door.  
‘Speak of the devil’  
Ciel quickly fixed his posture as he responded too his butler who was patiently waiting at his work room door.  
“Come In” Ciel responded  
“Today has been very stressful for you my lord. So I thought some nice Earl grey tea would help calm you down a bit ” Sebastian said giving his usual respectful bow.  
“Thank you Sebastian.” Ciel smiled  
‘It’s time’  
The boys eyes started to change a deep dark color of blue as he stared into those crimson eyes.  
Sebastian froze. Did he hear his masters words right? His master never thanked him for his service because it was always expected. He is a demon butler after all.  
“Your welcome my lord. What butler would I be if I didn’t know how to calm my master?” The confused but respectful demon replied.  
  
Ciel giggled and continued to stare at Sebastian. The butler felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment with all his masters unnecessary giggling and smiling but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle.  
But their was something the butler didn’t realize.  
Ciel noticed.  
‘Do I disgust him? I bet he never did that with her!’  
Suddenly the boy stopped giggling and the boy fixed his posture for the second time. His eyes were no long care free and happy. Instead his dark blue eyes were filled with dislike and disgust.  
“Come here Sebastian-won’t you? It’s an order” The boy commanded in a stern rough voice.  
Sebastian started to 𝙨𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙡𝙮 make his way over to his masters desk.  
“Faster.”  
Finally, Sebastian arrived at the side of the boys desk.  
“Do you remember that girl from the circus with the black curly hair? Sebastian.”  
Ciel was looking straight ahead as if Sebastian weren’t at his side.  
“Yes my lord? What about her?”

“I know what you did.”

“My lord?”

“Tell me Sebastian. Tell me what you did”

Sebastian didn’t respond. He couldn’t and he hated that.

“𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦? 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘚𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘯. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝙢𝙚. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝙢𝙚. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝙢𝙚 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘵. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴-𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝙈𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘠𝘦𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘋𝘰𝘨.”

Suddenly the atmosphere was dark and gloomy. Sebastian felt wrong as if something is wrong. His sense tell him to run. To leave. But he didn’t.  
“Follow me Sebastian. If you do what your told. Your punishment will be less harsh.”  
Ciel stood up and casually opened his work room door.  
  
Sebastian, for the second time didn’t respond but still, he followed his young lord back to his room.  
For the first time in hundreds of years Sebastian felt wrong when he walked down the hall. Like something was off.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝘰𝘧𝘧.

Once they arrived. Ciel opened a drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife.

“Now kneel and take off your shirt. Just follow my orders and I’ll give you a reward. Simple right?”

The demons senses were now getting stronger, alerting him that he  
wasn’t safe and danger might be ahead.

Sebastian was confused it would just be a scratch. 

From a human.

Not to dangerous. 

Still he obeyed.

With a quick motion Ciel stuck the knife into Sebastians skin, in the middle of his chest. The demon muffled a scream. Now, Ciel carved a medium sized ‘C’ onto the butlers skin. Slowly as he hummed a happy tune. Within an hour the boy was finally finished and pulled the knife out as the deep wound started to bleed. Blood tricking down his large chest.  
The demon groaned in pain. His vision blurred a bit. 

“Don’t worry my love. I’ll be right back” Ciel said as he rushed to his bathroom to find a first aid kit.  
As Ciel cleaned the wound he put a large bandaid around Sebastian wound.  
“You did amazing love. I’m proud of you. I guess It’s time for your reward. Isn’t it? Turn around and undress, won’t you?”  
The demon undress and waited for his  
The demon was still in shock. But his still followed the boys order. He was feeling a bit better now. Sure he’s met some obsessive humans before and yes he’s had obsessive masters. Some brutal and some just obsessed with him for reason he did not know. But Ciel was different. In fact within all his years of living. The demon had never had a younger master. Most of his masters were between 17-80. His master was so mysterious. 

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵.

Sebastian was so caught up in his deep thoughts he didn’t notice his master calling his name.

“Sebastian, it’s time for your reward”

Sebastian broke out of his thoughts and nodded

“Turn around”

Sebastian turned from the corner he was facing only to see his master.

On the plush white bed.

Naked.

He’s seen his master naked plenty of times but this..this was different. It confused the demon a bit. ‘In a relationship with my young master? Perhaps I can manage this. But how?’ 

As Sebastian accidentally fell back into his deep thoughts. Ciel looked Sebastians body up and down. Memorizing every muscle and every small curve. Soon, the boy made it to the demons member and gasped. Bringing Ciel back to his reasoning state.

‘𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙪𝙜𝙚-? 𝙏𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨? 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙄’𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙞𝙛 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙢𝙚.’

It hung between the demons thick legs and swayed within every movement the demon made. Now Ciel felt uneasy..how was that supposed to fit in him???

“Sebastian???”

“My lord?” ‘𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩’

“C-come h-here.” 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

» ☆ «

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚊𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝- 

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚖 

𝟸𝟶 𝚔𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚝 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎


End file.
